Image forming devices are capable of printing images on media sheets of varying widths. Printing beyond the edges of a media sheet can cause a number of problems. It wastes imaging material such as ink toner. The wasted imaging material can damage or decrease the life span of the image forming device. The wasted imaging material can be inadvertently transferred to another media sheet degrading print quality.